Mi Destino Eres Tú
by Tita Aino
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con Serena, minutos antes de la boda con su amado Darien?- Especial de San Valentín


**Este One Shot fue escrito para un concurso de San Valentín y debía ser, máximo, de 800 palabras; por eso es tan cortito.**

**Espero que les guste y estaré feliz de saber su opinión.**

**Mi Destino Eres Tú**

Faltaban sólo tres horas para el gran momento, yo me encontraba poseída por los nervios y la histeria, y para ser sincera los gritos de Ray sólo empeoraban mi estado.

Mi gran sueño dorado estaba apunto de volverse una maravillosa realidad, en unas horas sería, oficialmente, la señora de Chiba. Al fin, luego de tantas batallas, tantos enemigos, tantos obstáculos y tantas pruebas superadas; seríamos marido y mujer.

Creo que, de no ser por las chicas, habría colapsado con los preparativos. Lita se encargó del menú, el pastel, los tragos; todo lo que a comida se refiere. Amy, tan amable, se ocupó de toda la ornamentación de la iglesia, decoración del salón y las invitaciones. Mi querida Mina, ella por supuesto no se quedaría atrás, tomó el control sobre la música y el animador, además se encargaría de recibir a los invitados y del brindis. En cuanto a Ray, decidió supervisar todo, no esperaría otra cosa de ella.

Como ven, mis amigas se ocuparon de todo a lo referente a la ceremonia y la recepción; por lo que noté, Andrew, ha apoyado a Darien en cada momento. Al parecer todos estaban ocupándose de cada detalle, incluso mi familia, pero y yo. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero ¿alguien se ha detenido a pensar en mí?, Serena Tsukino, la novia, la futura esposa, la chica apunto de protagonizar una de las escenas más importantes de su vida.

La verdad es que en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, en mi cabeza vagaban imágenes de cada momento vivido junto a Darien; nuestro primero beso; la primera vez que lo vi como Tuxedo Mask; las fiestas a las que fuimos, Dios, cuántas veces confundí licor con jugo, pero no importaba porque él siempre estaba ahí para cuidarme; también recordé nuestra primera noche juntos. Cientos de recuerdos me invadieron mientras observaba el gigantesco ventanal de la habitación que usé para vestirme y arreglarme. Me quedé viendo el ingreso de los últimos invitados y supe que era hora, yo debía hacer la gran entrada en ese preciso momento, lo sabía y mi cerebro daba la orden de ponerme en marcha, mas mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. No fui capaz de moverme ni medio centímetro, ni siquiera cuando oí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Supuse que era Ray apurándome.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- hablé suavemente sin voltear- es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy lista antes de tiempo y aún así llegaré tarde.

Hubo un momento de absorto silencio en la enorme habitación.

-Tú siempre llegas en el momento preciso- una voz grave murmuró en mi oído a la vez que unas fuertes y conocidas manos acariciaban la blanca seda del vestido alrededor de mi cintura-. Además, las novias siempre llegan tarde.

-Darien- exclamé al momento que me volteaba para quedar frente a él-. Darien, no.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- se notaba confundido- Parece que no esperabas verme.

-Claro que no- me separé de él dando un paso hacia atrás-. Se supone que no debes verme con el vestido antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.

-Pero, Serena- contuvo una carcajada-, no seas tontita, mi amor- se acercó y tomó mis manos firmemente entre las suyas-. Entre nosotros no existe la buena o mala suerte. Entre tú y yo existe el amor más puro e intenso del universo. Lo que me une a ti, Serena Tsukino, es mucho más que buenos y malos momentos; eres mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amada y mi amante, la bella princesa que ilumina y da sentido a mi vida- sostuvo mi rostro entre sus mano, acarició dulcemente mis mejillas y concluyó-. Mi destino, eres tú.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad y justo en ese momento me besó, con tanta ternura como cuando salía consolarme; con tanta calidez como en cada ocasión que se presentaba un problema; con tanta pasión como cada vez que estábamos solos y con tanto amor como siempre.

Separándome apenas de sus labios, suspiré al sentir la tranquilidad que él me transmitía.

-Eres lo mejor que tengo, Darien. Tus palabras siempre me dan ánimo para seguir; tus besos me dan fuerza y tus caricias hacen que me sienta viva- puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mí, declaré-. No hay algo en esta vida que quiera más que ser tu esposa y ahora, mi querido Darien, vamos, vamos por nuestro final de película, donde seremos felices para siempre, porque junto a ti tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Antes de salir me volvió a besar, luego dejamos la habitación y nos dirigimos juntos y tomados de la mano hacia al altar, donde, finalmente, sellaríamos nuestro amor ante la ley, ante nuestros amigos y ante Dios.


End file.
